Garage or overhead doors can be opened manually or using an electric motor to operate the door. Such doors can be constructed from a variety of materials including steel, aluminum, or wood, for example, and can include unitary, sectional, or roll-up configurations. One or more of linear springs, torsion springs, or counterweights can be used to assist in reducing a load on the operator, whether the operation of the door is manual or electric. Electrically-operated doors can be triggered using a hardwired switch (e.g., a “doorbell” switch, key switch, or “dumb” keypad) or in response to a signal from a simple wireless transmitter such as located in a vehicle.